This Is How It Must Feel To Have A Home
by ohsokookykatie
Summary: Blaine is a solider in World War II and Kurt is missing him like crazy. Kurt gets a telegram one day that could change him forever. A big Starkid reference, not my song, written by Darren Criss.


Kurt heard the doorbell ring. He immediately stopped what he was doing and stared at his front door. Could it be **him**? Or could it be his annoying neighbor, Sugar? Maybe it's just the milkman or the mailman? 'Just answer the door!' Kurt thought, so he did.

"Telegram for Mr. Kurt Hummel." A tall man said with a serious look on his face, dressed in a military uniform, held a small envelope in his hand.

"That's me, thank you." Kurt took it and closed the door. He leaned against the front door and stared at this envelope. Except for school, this was one of the most terrifying moments he's ever gone through in a long time. 'What could this say? Probably nothing good.' 'You have to open it, just do it!' Kurt thought to himself again. He opened the envelope slowly and unfolded the paper inside, it read:

Dear Kurt Hummel,

We are very sorry to tell you Blaine Porter Anderson is missing in action. We will contact you if he is found dead or alive.

Shock.

That's all he felt. Kurt didn't know what to do except cry. He cried and cried and cried. He was truly alone. He had no one to talk to about this, he only really ever had **him** and **he's** been gone for 18 months now and might be gone forever.

A month went by and Kurt's sobbing had toned down to crying about four times a day, which really was progress. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Sure he had a job, he bought groceries, and paid the bills like any other normal American during World War II, but what was the point of all of it if you're alone? He couldn't bare it. He hadn't eaten much, hadn't showered that much because he didn't care anymore. All he wanted to know was that **he** was okay.

Kurt decided since there was nothing on the radio, he was going to bathe and go to sleep; he deserved at least that much. He took a quick bath, brushed his hair and teeth, did only half of his skin routine, and went to bed.

Kurt has had trouble falling asleep ever since that telegram came. The only way he could fall asleep was to look at the photo he had of **him **in his military uniform, kissed it, and sleep with it next to him.

Kurt had been wishing on every wishing star, every heads-up penny, his lucky rabbit's foot, every four-leaf clover he could find, and every luck eyelash, non-stop. He needed **him** home or at least safe out there. Kurt finally dosed off to sleep and hoped he wouldn't have another dream about **him**.

He hoped he hadn't made too much noise, that damn front door always squeaked loudly.

This needed to be special, for **him**.

Blaine limped to his old dresser with his crutches, grabbed his pajamas, and changed in the bathroom. He had broken his leg and got pretty beat up out there, but he didn't care. He was only a few rooms away from **him** and that's all that mattered. All he wanted to do was see **him**. Hold, hug, and kiss **him**. Look into those bright blue eyes and say that he's ok and he's home. He started softly singing a song that he knew from a while ago. It never meant more than it did right now.

'_Home', I've heard the word before, but it never meant much more than just a thing I've never had._

_A "place," they say, "Hey, know your place!" But I've never had a place to even know, or a face that I could go to if I needed someone there..._

_I'm laughing, it's hard to hide a smile, my god, it's been a while since I have had a reason to._

_To think it's been here all along, somewhere to belong, and a reason, a something-to-believe-in_

_I've finally found it, a place where I'm wanted...this must be how it feels to have a home_

_I used to dream about it but never schemed or counted on fantasies or wishes-it breaks a man to see what he misses_

_For so many nights I'd pray for a better life, a better day, but I never thought that it'd come true. It's finally here and I don't know what to do and I'm trying not to cry_

_This must be how it feels to have a home_

Blaine walked into their bedroom. He couldn't believe it, there **he** was.

_I've finally made it. I've hoped and I've waited and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone_

_My heart starts to heal to know this is real. This is how it must feel to have a home…_

Blaine set the crutches on the floor, climbed into bed, and laid down on something hard. It was his military picture. He set the picture frame on his nightstand and smiled at the thought of **him** kissing that picture every night and putting it in his spot. He was home and here **he** was, at last.

Blaine wrapped his arms around **him **and he started tearing up a little. This is what Blaine had been waiting over a year for and here they were. He lightly kissed **his** cheek and just as he did so, he heard **him** mumble something.

"Blaine…"

**He** sighed Blaine's name in **his** sleep. **He** sighed _his name_ in **his** sleep. Like **he** knew exactly what was going on.

Kurt woke up to someone holding him very tightly and snoozing soundly. 'It couldn't be…' he thought as he moved to see the person who holding him.

There's no way.

"Oh. My. God. This has to be a dream; this isn't real." Kurt whispered.

"Hi Kurtsie." A sleepy voice came from the man.

"Blaine. Oh my god!" Kurt hugged Blaine as tightly as he could. He was completely shocked, and this time it was the good kind, instead of last time. They both burst into tears.

"I promise, I'm never leaving you like that again, it killed me and I can't imagine what it did to you. I'm so sorry, I love you so much." Blaine met Kurt's lips in a desperate, needy kiss.

"What happened to your cheek, baby?" Kurt asked when they eventually pulled apart.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here with you and that's all I care about…**you**."

"How on earth did I get you, Blaine Porter Anderson?" Kurt lightly kissed Blaine's wounded cheek

They stayed like that for a while; hugging, kissing, and crying happy tears.

Blaine woke up in the morning to Kurt, tangled around him with his head on his chest and sunlight pouring in from the little window above them. He was still shocked that he was home, with **Kurt**. It was so hard when he was without him, as much as he tried to block him out of his mind, he couldn't, and now he didn't have to.

Blaine never got tired of watching Kurt sleep. He looked so peaceful, so pale, so flawlessly beautiful. Kurt started moving around and his eyelids fluttered open.

"That wasn't a dream…? You really are home!" Kurt kissed Blaine for the first of many times today. "I love you so much! But wait a second, I got a telegram saying you were missing."

"I have something to show you." Blaine pulled the sheets and blankets away and showed Kurt his casted leg. "I was walking around camp and a truck ran me over. I had passed out because I was feeling sick and dehydrated. And when I came to, trying to find someone for help, I got lost and wandered away from camp. I eventually found a hospital and they helped me. It's really infected and I have crutches and all that jazz. Not to mention cut and bruises all over the place, I'm a mess. So you're going to need to baby sit me for a while Dr. Kurt." Blaine moved the sheets back and pulled Kurt close.

"Anything for you. I'm so sorry this happened but it could have been way worse and I just can't believe you're home. But how are you home?"

"They saw I couldn't go out in the field, or at least for a while, so they sent me home. Our group had a lot of extra people, so they didn't need me. They must have sent you that telegram when I was lost when I broke my leg, so here I am."

"I'm so glad you're okay. I completely lost it when you were gone." Kurt hugged Blaine so tight, it was almost painful, but he didn't care.

"You really are looking thin, please tell me I'm seeing things and that you've been eating normally." Blaine looked concerned.

"Like I said, especially after that telegram, I lost it. I didn't do anything but mope around and cry. My hankie has never been so pale from all the washing."

"Baby, why did you did that to yourself?" Blaine slipped a finger under Kurt's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. The sunlight hit his eyes and they've never looked bluer and it took Blaine's breath away. How in the world did he go a year and a half without those eyes?

"I don't know, I was just miserable and was never hungry, not knowing if you were alright. It's something I hope I never have to go through again. Please don't do that to me ever again Blaine Anderson." Kurt started tearing up again"…it nearly killed me."

"I'm so sorry, I'm never leaving you again and I love you I love you I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, nose, neck, forehead, hands, ear lobes and he hoped Kurt wouldn't stop him anytime soon, because he hadn't for too long and now he could.


End file.
